


fragile egos

by kindly



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: BAMF Aranea Highwind, F/F, fragile male egos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindly/pseuds/kindly
Summary: “Yeah, they’re insufferable,” Aranea agrees without stuttering because she was Aranea Highwind and Aranea Highwind did not stutter her words in the vicinity of really cute girls. Her heart on the other hand, was a lot like a jackrabbit. The woman smiles at Aranea and giggles just lightly enough that Aranea can hear.





	fragile egos

**Author's Note:**

> another prompt fill from tumblr.  
> omg this was fun to write and i love these girls

“His ego is so big; I can almost  _ see  _ it growing,” the comment comes from Aranea’s right, the other woman is sitting on the bench next to her. She’s got dark hair in a messy bun, chin in the palm of her hand as she leans forward on her knees. Aranea feels her heart stop when the other woman smiles at her. “Boys are so ridiculous, huh?”

“Yeah, they’re insufferable,” Aranea agrees without stuttering because she was Aranea Highwind and Aranea Highwind  **did not** stutter her words in the vicinity of really cute girls. Her heart on the other hand, was a lot like a jackrabbit. The woman smiles at Aranea and giggles just lightly enough that Aranea can hear. 

“They’re trying to figure out who’s stronger,” a roll of her eyes. “Men only think with their dicks it seems. Pissing contests like these get so tiring when you listen to it all the time.”

“Oh, are they friends of yours?” Aranea glances through her hair and watches the woman sigh with a wry smile. 

“Sadly… I’m Crowe, by the way.” She sticks a hand out to shake and Aranea suddenly is aware of how sweaty her palms are. She shakes Crowe’s hand anyways.

“Aranea,” short and sweet, to the point. No stuttering, thank the Astrals. “Hey, you wanna-”

“Crowe! Seriously, you need to judge who’s stronger!” one of the men interrupt Aranea and Crowe sends a glare to the man. “Stop flirting and help us out.”

“Nyx,  _ oh my astrals _ , you don’t need me to judge between you and Gladio… Just deadlift something…” Crowe pinches the bridge of her nose and Aranea can feel a scoff/laugh working its way through her. “Sorry about him.” 

“Oh, no. It’s-” Aranea can feel a blush on her ears as she looks at the embarrassed look on Crowe’s pretty features. It’s really adorable.

“ _ Crrroooooowwwwweee _ .” Aranea looks over to the men, both of them acting like children as they stand by the free weights. “Whoever is stronger will take you to dinner..?” Nyx is baiting her now and Aranea gets an idea. She stands, walks over to the men and looks at the weights. 

“How much are you going to?” they look at her with surprise and Aranea crosses her arms with an unimpressed look on her face. “The weight. How much are you lifting?” 

“Oh, we were gonna keep adding until one of us couldn’t lift…” The other male speaks and scoffs lightly. “We deadlift about 500lbs.” 

“Easy,” Aranea smirks at them as they look at each other for a moment. “Rack em up, boys.” 

“Wait, you… you’re going to try and lift that?” Nyx looks a bit shocked and Aranea scoffs. 

“No trying needed,” Aranea pulls her hair back into a messy ponytail and stretches her shoulders a bit. “Come on, boys. Rack em up.”

“Yeah, okay. I’d like to see this.” Gladio laughs and sets the weights as Crowe walks up to them. She looks slightly worried and Aranea just gives her a smile. 

“So if I lift this, I get to take her to dinner, right?” Aranea looks Crowe in the eyes as she says this, watching the reaction. 

“You know what, yeah. You lift this and you can  _ have  _ her,” Nyx laughs, not cruel but he definitely doesn't think that Aranea can lift this. 

“Nyx! I am not something you can just give away,” Crowe protests with a blush on her pretty cheeks and arms crossed over her chest. She does peek at Aranea though and smiles.

“I hope you like home cooked food,” Aranea jokes when the weights are set. Bending and grabbing onto the bar, Aranea looks straight into Nyx’s eyes as she lifts the weights. Standing with a smirk and then pulling them above her head before dropping the bar back down. 

“Wh- holy-” Nyx is stuttering and Gladio just has his jaw open. Aranea pats Gladio’s cheek with a laugh.

“You’re gonna catch flies like that,” Crowe is laughing at the boys as Aranea walks up to her. “Pick you up at 7?”

“Y-yeah. Oh my astrals. You are  _ amazing _ , Ara,” Crowe grabs Aranea’s hands in hers and squeezes. Aranea is pretty sure her hands are still sweaty and clammy and her heart is going to beat through her ribcage but  _ oh, what a way to go _ .

“Alright, 7pm.” Aranea feels like she has to drag herself away from Crowe, she did have errands to run before trying to kick Prompto out of their apartment. “Hope you like pasta,” she takes a moment to whisper this in Crowe’s ear as she passes by. Glances at the woman before sneaking a quick kiss to Crowe’s blushing cheek. “See you later.”

“Ye-yeah, okay. Later,” Crowe is blushing and smiling and Aranea has to walk away to preserve her dignity before she lets herself grin wide. 

_ Thank the astrals for fragile male egos.  _


End file.
